


Opulence

by orphan_account



Series: Classical Pornography [1]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Ancient Rome, Centurions - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, History, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Pornography, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daydream come true of a simple poor peasant girl, living in the times of Ancient Rome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opulence

**Author's Note:**

> A further revision to ensue later, completely unbeta'd!! Hope y'all enjoy this porn.

On a hot summer day, in the middle of mature crops walked in a rigorous manner four exhausted Roman Centurions, returning from a special mission for the Emperor in a faraway city of the Great Roman Empire. These fields of cereal were being cultivated by a modest family belonging to a Villa not far away from where the soldiers were passing by. 

There, a young peasant girl called Secundia was getting scolded by her step-mother for wasting too much time laying around in fields daydreaming of nothing, instead of helping her elders around the numerous chores they had to mend to for their masters. The loud and hard words of the old hag did not phase the young woman, who left the household as soon as her step-mother was done yelling. 

Secundia ran to the nearby river that happened to divide the fields and there she remained under a big old olive tree, pondering and arguing in her head against the truthful but annoying words of her step-mother. 

All her life she had been bound to these fields and the Villa, forced to work from a young age and to spend time among old simple people like her, with nothing but her fantasies to entertain her young and wild mind. She wanted to run away, to go into the big city and see the eventful life of the urban people, the politicians and the artists, to see the Emperor at least once in her life!... Oh how bored and sad she was, living in poverty and hard work in the far country side, deserted from the lively world, stuck with her bitter step-mother and her neglecting father. The only times she discovered something new and interesting to her was when she happened on occasion to serve at the house of the rich Villa owner, at times when great banquets were held at his house and he needed more servants. She would then try to find time among the hard work and eavesdrop to the conversations the aristocrats would hold in their rooms, talks about the most different of things, of poetry and legends, of politics and great events of history. She enjoyed listening to the stories about the great noble warriors of the roman army who fought with glory for their Empire. She then would dream of those warriors, at night and by day, she would imagine their tall strong and muscular bodies, their serious and pensive faces, their movements and their shiny armors... 

But she would never be able to get out of that wretched farm and see the world!, she thought bitterly to herself. Now that she was tired of thinking of this, she suddenly stood up and sighing in frustration, she walked over to the river and stepped into the limpid warm water. A bath in the barely cool water would surely relieve her of these emotions. 

Secundia relaxed her muscles and lowered herself into the stream, not minding to remove her white tunic, which soon clung to her body, transparent now and revealing Secundia's matured yet young and untouched sweet flesh. The young woman giggled to herself, finally feeling at ease under the warm rays of late afternoon sun. 

"Halt!", said the Chief of the Centurions, when he suddenly took notice of the almost naked figure in the river not far away in front of the group of soldiers. The men stopped and looked curiously at him, confused at the sudden command. 

"Men, do you see what I see?", the Chief pointed at the girl, and the men followed his finger. They hummed contently and some chuckled. 

"The Gods have given us a gift for our success!" said one of them. 

"Then let us take it, and relieve ourselves after all of our efforts!", the Chief welcomed them to follow him towards the young lady. 

Secundia did not notice the men when they arrived there, allowing them to watch her in tranquility for a few minutes. They kept quiet and observed how the woman would kneel inside the water, revealing her barely concealed ass, to soon emerge out of the water and shake her long brown hair, dripping water everywhere. 

Soon though, Secundia felt their stares and her skin goosed up instinctively. She turned around and gasped, not expecting the four glorious mature centurions watching her with sly smiles on their bearded virile faces. 

In that moment our young lady realized her daydreams were coming true, for she finally was seeing the famous Roman Soldiers in reality with her own eyes, and she was not disappointed. 

She quickly covered her bosom and her groin with her wet delicate hands, blushing deeply and lowering her gaze in front of the men, who responded by chuckling and joking among themselves. She understood that her situation was such that she had the chance to get to know these men, in a more intimate manner. She was afraid they would not perceive her advances in a good manner, as she had heard legends of their honesty and superior pride, therefore our Secundia took the actions of a prudent honest girl. 

"Do not fear, pretty thing, for we only want to have some fun", said smiling one of the men, the youngest of them, advancing to her slowly and carefully, the others following suit. 

"Oh, but you are so many!..." Secundia replied shamefully, "w-what do you mean by f-fun?..."

The men got closer to her, taking off their heavy weapons and helmets. They stepped into the water and encircled the young woman. 

"Don't worry, beautiful, you will enjoy it most!", assured her one of the four men, giving the entirety of her body a meaningful look and making the other men laugh.

"Oh, well..." Secundia dared a coy smile at the great centurions surrounding her, "then I would love to please you as well...", she giggled and the men responded by chuckling lowly in unison. 

Suddenly the oldest of them stepped forward and grabbed Secundia by her waist from behind, flushing her body against his still armored chest and groin. She yelped and prompted each of the men to laugh and tug at their clothes. While the older man held her and rubber her ass and her waist, murmuring sweet words in her ear and making he blush and sign with emotion, the men undressed. Some of them left their upper armor on and only took off their briefs and leather skirts, others got completely naked, in the end all of them had their big and hard cocks out, ready for yet another very important mission. 

The girl was already moaning under the prodding hands of the Chief, but now she was ready to faint at the wonderful spectacle before her.

"Commander, give us the pleasure of preparing this sweet thing for us, for we are full of spirit and she must be ready to take it all!", said encouragingly one of the soldiers and started stroking himself and so did the others, humming in agreement. 

In the meanwhile the rough hands of the Chief forced Secundia's legs open, making her yelp fearfully once again. This moment seemed to still for her, as this was the first time, and the start of many other times for her fresh and juicy cunt. Two thick and callous fingers slowly but surely entered her soft pussy, prodding open that virgin hole of hers and making her shriek at the invasive pain. 

The men in the circle laughed and continued to pump their cocks, while Secundia trembled at the marvelous thing that was being done to her pussy. 

Soon enough the rough hand started fingering her and stretching her inexperienced young cunt. Secundia moaned helplessly at this, exclaiming loudly incoherent things. When the man behind her decided she was ready, he took his fingers out and freed his thick veiny cock from under his armor. One of his subordinates protested, claiming that they wanted to start first, but the scary Chief was not having any of it. So he lifted Secundia by her knees in front of himself, stretching open and bending her legs to her chest and slowly lowered her open pussy onto his incredibly hard mature cock. While Secundia was in complete shock at what was happening to her, she was barely ashamed at being exposed in such a manner in front of the other three men, who watched the scene with approval. 

When the long member was finally positioned in its entirety inside of Secundia's clenching pussy, the Commander took to slowly thrusting into her and circling her ass around his cock, making her insides fully taste what her first dick would be like.

After this torturous ordeal, he then picked up a pace, and got faster and faster. All that could be heard in the deserted vicinity of the river were Secundia's shrill screams and loud moans as she was being ravaged by a man for the first time in her life.

The Commander was incredibly strong and he made sure to giver a good long fuck before he got close to coming inside her. After what seemed eternity to Secundia, he pulled out and lowered her into the river, holding her in a bent-over position. The men made sounds of approval as he pumped his cock above her ass and spilled all of his mature seed onto her trembling aroused flesh. 

Secundia could barely keep herself on her feet as she moaned completely drunken from the intense fucking she had just received. But the young woman did not yet realize that this was only the beginning of the best day of her life, for there were other three men hungry of her sweet flesh, ready to taste her as soon as possible. 

Indeed, the moment the Chief was done coming all over her ass, another men took her in his arms and invited the company to move onto outside the water and onto the grass. Secundia was then promptly positioned on all fours, and was surrounded by the men once again, or by their cocks, more precisely. 

While one men entered her pussy, another man kneeled in front of her face. As the fucking began once again, Secundia experienced a terrifying and completely new activity - deepthroating a man's cock. In fact, she had been familiar, even if only theoretically, with the idea of vaginal sex, but this new form of pleasure was something Secundia had never learned about before. 

So it is not surprising that when the soldier in front of her positioned his large cock at her lips, the peasant girl did not know what to do and instead looked at him with innocent eyes. He ordered her to open her mouth to which she obeyed, yet her mouth's size did not seem enough to take in his large cock. Indeed, Secundia felt great shock and wonder at how her lips stretched more and more as the stiff length penetrated her deep into the throat. When the tip of his cock touched the far wall of her throat Secundia started gagging and coughing, causing the man to keep her head in place as he forced her to adjust to his length. 

In those few seconds that took her to get used to his cock, while the other man was slowly thrusting into her pussy and the other two men were stroking themselves patiently waiting for their turn, Secundia became fully conscious of her position in between all these glorious centurions. Her tummy filled with joy and pleasure and she moaned very loudly, clenching her pussy around the cock inside her on purpose and prompting the man behind her to playfully slap her ass several times. 

The two men as if in agreement, started to thrust into her faster and faster, making the woman moan miserably on their cocks. The feast continued and the man laughed and joked, extremely content to have such a delicious young woman to play with after their hard work. 

As Secundia was slowly losing herself into the thrusting and sucking, something amazing happened that left her dumbfounded. The man behind was roaming her body when his hand came to a halt at her other entrance, her pink and puckered asshole, left completely innocent up until now. Secundia, who had her eyes closed and her mouth stuffed with a cock, heard the men around her grunt and hum excitedly. Soon after, two saliva slicked fingers slid inside her asshole and made her gag and choke around the cock in her mouth. Her eyes wide open, she stilled and tried to free herself. Fortunately the man in front of her was kind enough to take his cock out, leaving her gasping. He soon gripped her hair to turn her back to her task but Secundia interceded, still confused about the actions of the man behind her.

"W-what are you going to d-do?", her voice was trembling from all the emotion of getting fucked so intensely. 

"Sweetheart, be calm", the man replied, "This will give you great pleasure, trust me", he said in a deep husky voice, making her shiver. She readily obeyed the men though, and resumed her work by taking in the cock in her mouth and letting the other man finger her asshole. 

When that tight hole had been finally stretched enough, Secundia was once again manhandled into a different position. The emotion of getting fucked so much had overwhelmed her and now she was completely pliant to the touch, letting the men arrange her in between them, while she moaned and mewled weakly. 

This time one man lay on the ground beneath her and held her up from behind in his arms, keeping her legs stretched open to give him free access to her virgin asshole. Another man, that hadn't come to fuck her yet, hovered above her and aimed his cock at her already used up pussy. A third man, the Chief from before, stood at her side and prepared his cock to fuck her mouth. Finally, the fourth man who had been fucking her pussy before this, was releasing his build up cum into her pliant, pumping hand. 

At last the men thrust into all of her holes, making our poor Secundia squeal and arch at the intrusions. This cruel ordeal took pace immediately, and went on for a long time.

In the meanwhile, came sunset, and her preoccupied step-mother her friends and other men and women of the countryside went out looking for the foolish lady. They roamed and roamed the fields until they came close to the river. Suddenly they heard confusing sounds, that became clearer and clearer as the group of people got closer. A shocking, breathtaking spectacle unraveled itself before them: Secundia, the careless wretched peasant girl, was getting mercilessly pounded into her cunt, her asshole and her mouth by the great Roman Centurions. The girl saw the people watching her from a distance, some in disgust, others in awe, others in amusement and realized she could not care less. The pleasure of getting fucked, and even observed by others was so incredibly immense that her groin became suddenly very tight and her pussy started clenching convulsively. It was truly amazing, for when our Secundia began orgasming, her four lovers started coming as well. Oh the beauty of their seed pumping inside her, their large cocks thrusting deep into her and pulsing hot bitter cum, rewarding our beautiful virgin Secundia more than anything else that had brought her pleasure in life.


End file.
